fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sword
For other uses of '''Sword', see'' Sword A Sword is a weapon type. Description A sword consists of a long blade attached to a hilt. The blade of a sword can be straight or curved, edged or serrated, depending on mostly cultural, but also individual preferrences. Its hilt always consists of a handle used to grip the weapon, but frequently also incorporates a pommel attached to the bottom and a cross-guard where the hilt meets the blade. Its size is really what decisively distinguishes a sword from a dagger, but among and between swords sizes can also vary, ranging from easily handled shortswords to greatswords requiring two hands and great strength to wield. Swords tend to be wielded only by humanoid creatures in battle. The variegated gallery of beasts, monsters and animals in Titan possess their own natural weapons and may, in any case, not have the appendages necessary to use a sword. Swords are usually found as average (or even poor) quality merchanidse. Occasionally, however, some fine quality swords can be found which are not magical but still bestow some advantages to their wielder in the form of some minor (+1) skill - 164; - 43 or stamina - 194; - 162 damage bonus. Types of Swords *'Short Swords': This category includes any sword with a blade length between 1' or 2'. Usually worn as a sidearm by heavy infantry pikemen, or by those who can't afford better. *'Long Swords and Broadswords': Any sword with a blade length exceeding 2'. The most usually employed modern types. *'Bastard Swords': A transition form between the Long Sword and the Two-Handed Sword (hence the word "bastard"), featuring a longer hilt for both one-handed and two-handed use. *'Two-Handed Swords': Heavy, long-bladed swords wielded with two hands. Does not allow the use of a shield or a secondary weapon. Usually used against armored opponents for greater damage potential. *'Saber': A type pf Long Sword with a curved, single-edged blade. *'Scimitar': A form of saber usually wielded by warriors from desert cultures or Chaotic humanoids, such as Orcs and Blackhearts. *'Katana' and Wakizashi: A type of long (katana) and short (wakizashi) sabers usually found only in the isolated land of Hachiman in south-eastern Khul. These swords are usually worn as a pair, and as such are the exclusive status symbol of the samurai, the leading warrior cast of Hachiman. They are usually of very high quality. Magic Swords Sometimes a sword can be the subject of an enchantment, or be crafted from a special substance that endows the weapon with magical properties. There are many magical swords throughout Titan, some of great renown. Magic Swords in the Gamebooks The very first Fighting Fantasy gamebooks included basic rules for magic swords in the skill section of the standard rules at the beginning of each book. A Magic Sword typically gave the player 2 skill points, though not necessarily over and above their Initial skill score. - 14; - 168 As the Fighting Fantasy series progressed, the rules involving magic swords expanded to the point where a magic sword could have many impacts - increasing skill, dealing more stamina damage, inflicting some kind of special damage, being able to hurt enemies that cannot be hurt by normal swords, or even, if it is cursed, having a detrimental effect on its user. See Also *List of special Magic Swords *List of special Magical Weapons References